First Night
by SolsticeSun
Summary: They've been together for seven years, but have never gone beyond a kiss. Elsa wonders if Jack doesn't find her attractive? (Rated M for obvious reasons)
1. Chapter 1

I try not to write a new story before I finish an old one, but since this is a short story, I hope it's forgivable. The other Jelsa fic I'm writing is more about falling in love rather than being in love. There are not as many romantic scenes in it as I like :C. This is making up for it lol.

* * *

After a long day of seemingly endless petitions and meetings, the Queen of Arendelle finally had time for herself to relax. As she languidly soaked in the hot, steaming water, the tense muscles she had the entire evening, melted away like cinnamon butter on hot toast.

Later, when the servants came to remove the bath, she curled up in a chair beside the hearth, combing her long, golden hair with contentment. One of the maids, a woman named Ama, stayed behind to warm the bed with a warming pan. When she finished, she curtsied to the queen. "Will you require anything else, Your Highness?"

Elsa, the young ruler, stopped her soft humming to smile at her through the mirror. "No, that'll be all," she said. "Have a goodnight, Ama."

The maid curtsied one last time before she slipped out the door with a soft click. Not long after she left, a sudden gust of wind blew the window wide open, as if had waited for the exact moment when the queen would be alone.

Against her own wishes, the queen's traitorous heart raced against her chest; not because she was startled, but because she caught sight of a boy, who was just showing signs of the man he'd become, step down from the windowsill. He lifted his head, and their eyes met through the mirror's reflection- his starting blue eyes gazing back into her own. A knowingly smile began to form on his lips, and Elsa cursed inwardly when she felt her cheeks flush red. She tried to watch the reflection of her night visitor impassively, but even as he turned his back towards her to place his staff against the wall, she couldn't help the fluttering of her heart nor the quickening of her breath.

When he faced her once again, she saw his eyes soften at the sight of her, a mixture of joy and disbelief in his expression. He took a step towards where she sat, then another, closing the small distance between them. With every step he took, the butterflies in her stomach quivered.

"Even in your nightclothes, you are as regal as ever." Laughing softly, he stood right behind her, his hands clasped over the back of her chair. Heat radiated off his body; it seeped through her thin layers of clothes and caressed her skin.

Abruptly, she stood to turns towards him with her chin held high. "Jack," she uttered his name as a way of greeting. In her head, she was calm and in control. She meant to sound casual, but his name came out as a breathless whisper.

"Elsa," he replied teasingly. Out of habit, he brushed the back of his hand against her silken cheek. In the barest of movements, she flinched slightly at his touch. It would've gone unnoticed, but he watched her a careful eye, taking note of how she avoided his gaze and bit her lips nervously. Instead of feeling hurt by her obvious avoidance of him, he was more concerned for her. He knew what troubled her mind. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to, " he said gently.

"NO!" Shocked by his suggestion, Elsa spoke more vehemently than she meant to. She cleared her throat and tried again, but this time in a calmer tone. "I mean, no. I-I want to do this. I'm...I'm just anxious."

She may be a bit scared and hesitant, but that was because she didn't know what to expect. This...this would be their first time; _her_ first time. She couldn't back out of this now, especially not when she was the one who forced him to agree in the first place.

In a few months, she would turn twenty-eight. By society's standard, even if she was queen, she had been an old maid since the age of twenty-two. For six years, she carried the title of a spinster. What started off as a little nudges by her courtiers and advisors for her to marry, became all out orders and pleas. They didn't understand why she so determined to stay unmarried. She was young, beautiful, and in control of a wealthy kingdom. There was no lack of suitors for her to pick, but she rejected every one of them.

She heard the rumors whispered behind her back. They called her the "Ice Queen", not for her abilities, but because she was "cold and unfeeling" like ice. Cruelly, some of them joked it was for the best she remained unmarried. Whoever was unfortunate to be her husband would surely freeze to death before the wedding night was over. Even if she was beautiful now, eventually that would fade and what would be left was a dried up, old woman that no man would want.

The snide remarks by the disgruntled men that surrounded her slid off her like scum water off a swan's back. She paid no need to their insults thrown her way. What they didn't know, and could never know was that their sweet, ever proper and respectable Queen, had been engaged in an illicit affair since the start of her reign.

Not soon after her the debacle of her coronation, she met Jack. He came to satiate his curiosity when he heard someone shared the same ability as him. It took some effort on his part, but eventually he convinced Elsa to believe in him. The moment she saw him, knew that he was real, she was pleased beyond measure. She was not alone in this world. She was not a monster with a curse. Patiently, Jack taught her how to hone her powers, and showed her the beauty of what it was she held. As the winter months rolled by, and the two of them spent more time together, what started off as tentative friendship between them, soon blossomed into something more tender, more precious that neither could explain.

When Jack kissed her for the first time beneath the falling snowflakes- a light brush of his lips against hers- Elsa felt her walls break down; she saw how bright the world sparkled, what it was like to live without fear. But most important of all, he made her believe in herself. For Elsa, no other man could begin to understand her like Jack did. She rejected all other suitors, because they all paled in comparison.

Seven years flew by, and before she realized it, she was turning twenty-eight soon. She was not unhappy with her relationship with Jack. On the contrary, she still felt her heart swell with excitement whenever he was near...but it was time to bring their relationship to the next level. Jack may be an immortal who's lived over 150 years, but his disposition was still that of a boy, all about fun and games. Over the years, they've kissed countless times. Silently, Elsa admitted to herself that Jack was quite the kisser, but that was exactly it: Jack was content with just kissing. There was no indication he wanted to do anything beyond that. Despite the many chances and late night visits, he's never taken advantage of them.

You hear things as you grow older, and it would be a lie to say she was not a tiny bit curious about the things she heard. When Anna got married and became pregnant, the congratulation she gave was heartfelt, but it also galled her to know that her little sister knew more about the activities between a husband and wife than she did. It was deeply embarrassing- practically shameful- that she had to resort asking her sister advice about bedding, but who else could she turn to?

"Oh my, GOD!" Anna practically screeched. "I knew it! I knew there was man! ELSA! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Anna! Shhhh!" Burning completely red, Elsa pressed a hand against the overly excited pregnant woman's mouth. "D-don't yell. I don't want the entire palace to know."

"Mmmghghgh." Anna pushed the gloved hand away from her. "So how long have you two been together? Are you planning to get married? When's the wedding? Who is he? Can I meet him? Ahhhh! I'm so happy for you, Elsa!" She grabbed her sister's hand and did a little happy hop on the bed. "I'm going to finally have a brother!"

Nervously, Elsa managed to huff out a few laugh. "Let's talk about this calmly, shall we? I-I just wanted to know about bedding. There's no man in life. I was just curious, alright? If you're going to make a big deal out of this, I'll ask someone else."

"Aw, c'mon, Elsa. I know you better than that," Anna cajoled. "If you _didn't_ have someone in mind, why would you be asking me? I've always wondered who you were talking to when I knock on your door in the middle of the night sometimes~"

Blushing a bright pink, Elsa stood up to leave. "I-I shouldn't have asked. Sorry to bother you. Excuse me."

"Elsa," Anna called her after. Sitting on the bed, she watched her sister hesitate by the door. Her heart went out to her. Elsa still had the nasty habit of bottling things up inside, thinking she can handle everything by herself. She was better than before, but sometimes she was still afraid to let people in to help her. Anna knew how much courage it took Elsa to come here and ask her this. "In all honestly, if you both love each other, then there is nothing to worry about. Bedding is simply the physical manifestation of two people who have connected mind, heart, and soul. I don't know who this man is, but if he's the one for you, then I'm sure he's a great guy. Talk to him. He'll understand."

* * *

A/n: I have a few more paragraphs after this, but there was no way to seamlessly end it without abruptly ending it somewhere. This was the best part to cut it off ^^; It's 5am so anymore writing would kill me.

As I've said, I'm a slow builder type of writer...even if this is a shameless lemon fic I still have set up a scene and work towards it...

The next chapter will be definitely the last. I expect it to be somewhere between 2000-3000 words. I want to be tasteful when it comes to describing _that_ scene so don't expect too much detail and I apologize beforehand if it's not that good lol...


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, following the advice of her sister, Elsa-with her cheeks flushed pink- finally asked Jack her burning question: in the seven years they've been together, has he ever thought of bedding her?

Jack choked on air. For awhile, he was rendered speechless as he hacked and coughed from surprise. Elsa? _His_ prim and proper _Elsa_ asking him if he ever thought about...about _sleeping_ with her? What was going on here? Did the sun explode and everyone died, but he just didn't know about it? This was too weird even for him.

His stunned silence made her uncomfortable. Wringing her hands, Elsa looked up at him through her lashes, her eyes uncertain and pleading. "Jack?"

Damn, he didn't mean to make her feel insecure. Cursing himself, he gathered her in his arms, and laid his chin on top her head. She wanted an answer, but in all honesty, he didn't know what to say. To him, she had always been a queen. Even as he cherished her, made her smile with his silly antics, he respected the burden she carried. When they were alone together, she shed her title to be with him, but never once did he forget what she was. She was born and bred to rule over her people; he would always have to share her with them.

"I...I guess I just never thought about it," Jack stammered.

"Then think about it now." Elsa wound her arms around his neck, and shared the taste of her lips with him.

Huh, she sure was being aggressive today. Not that he didn't like it, but this was all too much to take in. He grabbed onto her forearm, unsure if it was to push her away or pull her closer. Yes, he did desire her in that way, but that desire was to _be with_ her- to be in the same room, to breathe the same air. He had lived in isolation for so long, it never occurred to him he could ask for more. He was afraid if he asked for too much, whatever it was that ruled fate would take it all back. He'd be alone again, unseen and forgotten.

Elsa pressed her slender body closer to his, and the world shifted. Their kiss was no longer sweet, or rather, it was not just sweetness and honey he tasted anymore. There was a hint of spice that warmed his body; an earthy tone that spoke of secrets that waited for him to discover. He swallowed, tasting an array of flavors that made him fully aware of how soft Elsa felt against him.

The idea now planted in his head, he was like a child given the key to a candy shop. He was tempted beyond reason, and couldn't shake the feeling that perhaps he _could_ be a little selfish. Would it be so wrong to have her all to himself, at least for a little while?

That night, they again didn't go beyond kissing, but Elsa wasn't disappointed. Neither of them were prepared to take things further, but for the first time, she saw Jack look at her with such hunger in her eyes, it sent a shiver of womanly thrill down her spine. When the sun rose and morning came, his duties called him away. The touch of his hand against her cheek as he said goodbye was so full of promises, Elsa longed for the night to arrive even though it was barely dawn.

And now...night was finally here. Jack stood in front of her, his hands around her waist. She had looked forward to this all day, barely paying any attention to the meetings, but instead of getting on with it, she was acting like a tongue-tied fool! They've been together for seven years, why was she embarrassed now of all things? God, Elsa! Get it together! "_You are a _**queen**_," _she thought_, "And queens do not get flustered!" _

Sensing her inner turmoil- it was just like his Elsa to worry needlesssly- Jack smiled down at her. "What's this? You smell like roses today." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Special occasion?"

Already agitated, Elsa clicked her tongue. "Don't tease, Jack. It's not funny."

Laughing gently, he raised both his hands up in surrender. "Sorry. You know I like to joke around when I'm nervous."

"Nervous?" Puzzled by his statement, Elsa frowned. "What is there to be nervous about?"

Jack scratched his nose awkwardly and finally told her the truth. "Well...this is kind of my first time, you know...with someone."

Elsa's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "What? Surely you're not...But you're over 150 years old! There's no possible way that...that..." She couldn't even finish the sentence. The idea that Jack was just as inexperienced as her was preposterous.

The Winter Spirit shrugged his shoulders, unbothered by her incredulous tone. "Kind of hard to find someone to buckle down with when no one could see me, let alone touch me." He laced his fingers through hers, and gazed at their connected hands with wonder and amazement. "You're the first person that didn't go right through me."

Elsa tightened her hold as if she say she was here; she'd never let go. Amused, Jack returned her grip; it wasn't lost on him she was the one trying to reassure him now, instead of the other way around. He found it funny.

"What are you laughing at?" Elsa asked him.

"No, I was just wondering how I beat the competition." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingertips. "Surely, I can't be the only man the beautiful Queen of Arendelle fancied."

"Jack!" she said his name testily. "You know there's no one else. I-I used to lock myself in my room, because I was afraid I'd hurt someone. I barely even saw my parents. And Anna! I had to keep turning her away, because she's the last person I want to hurt. Besides, what kind of queen would I be if I-"

"Shhhhh." Jack gently pressed his fingers over her mouth to stop her from rambling. "Relax, Snow Angel. I was just teasing you. I can tell you and Anna are sisters. Both of you talk too much when you're excited."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should," Jack said, rubbing his nose against hers. "It's cute when you babble."

"I don't babble! Queens don't do such things."

"Really now? Sure could've fooled me." The Spirit of Fun and Games kissed her on the nose with a loud smack, and Elsa-the majestic ruler of Arendelle- dissolved into giggles. She found comfort in their silly, but familiar banters. As her earlier worries laid forgotten, she gradually relaxed in his arms just like he planned.

One of his hands left the perch of her hips, and followed the curve of her spine in lazy exploration. Elsa's thick, white-golden hair laid as a braid upon her back, and Jack was unable to resist playing with it. Tugging lightly, he twirled his finger at the loose end of the braid. "Why do you keep your hair up when you're sleeping?" Jack whispered, his breath a cool breeze against her heated skin.

"It's...it's easier to manage in the morning if I braid it at night." Elsa licked her lips, suddenly aware how intimate they were. From one moment to the next, Jack somehow maneuvered her closer until she was unable to tell where her shadow began and his ended.

"Isn't it uncomfortable?" he asked.

When Elsa laughed, her voice a tad strained. "Clearly, you've never seen what I look like in the morning. Bad bed hair seems to run in the family."

"I never thought about it before, but since you brought it up last night, it hasn't left my mind." Jack loosened her ribbons; her hair slipped from its braid, and fell down her back like a glistening waterfall. His fingers combed through her silken strands, before he brought a lock of her hair to his lips. "I'd like it, if the first thing I saw in the morning when I open my eyes, is you. Bed hair or not."

Elsa began to protest but her words were lost as Jack caught her mouth with his, and kissed away all of her complaints.

Cradling her face with his hand, Jack held her like she was his most precious, but fragile treasure. It was as if he was afraid if he exerted just a little pressure, she would shatter, and it would devastate him beyond belief. Her surprised gasp melted into a sigh as he kissed her with such aching tenderness, he stole her breath away.

Gently, his fingers grazed along her jaw line and tilted her chin up. A soft brush of his lips against hers, he leisurely explored her mouth. He drank her in- her taste, her scent, her little sighs- and savored every moment of it.

But it wasn't enough.

Elsa strained towards him, urging him for more than the light, soft kisses he gave. Jack ignored her silent pleas, happy at finding a chance to tease her. As if he had all the time in the world, he slowly, deliberately acquainted himself with her delectable mouth. Frustrated, the Queen would have none of it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and tugged him down forcibly. She pressed into him, her slender curves fitting the hard lines of his body like pieces of a puzzle. As she deepened the kiss to her liking, she felt him smile, undoubtedly pleased to find her so eager. She nipped his bottom lip for being so smug.

Jack chuckled, unperturbed by her reprimand. He caught the nape of her neck, pulling her towards him until she settled her weight against his chest. His tongue played along the lines of her lips; it coaxed and pleaded for them to part. The instant he felt Elsa waver, succumb to his persuasion, he sealed her mouth with his own.

Passionate strokes and warm caresses made her writhe in response. She clung to him, her hands sinking into his hair as his tongue slid over hers like a silken band. Desperately, she sought his hot, teasing mouth, and for once, Jack did as she demanded, seeking nothing more than to please his Snow Queen.

All too soon, Jack eased back until their mouths were barely touching. In the silence that followed, the sound of their hard breathing was thunderous. Their breaths mingled in the night air, coming off as steamy puffs of mist. He gazed into her eyes with unfathomable warmth, and pressed a half-open kiss against her lips, then another. The air he stole earlier from her, he gave it all back as his soft exhalation filled her mouth.

His light kisses strayed across her cheeks to the soft shell of her ear, leaving a fiery trail upon her skin. She trembled when his tongue traced the fragile rim, and shuddered when he teeth caught and nibbled at the soft lobe. His fingertips traced the hollow of her neck before catching the delicate straps of her nightdress.

Jack paused when the slim shoulders beneath his hands stiffened. Elsa looked away from him, but when she offered no resistance or protest, he slipped the satin blue nightdress from her shoulders, and let pool at her feet liked melted ice.

* * *

A/n: Er, I'm just forcibly updating to indicate I'm not dead _yet._ It's a very, very short update I know and I'm so sorry for that. God, I already feel so bad that I'm breaking this supposedly short oneshot into so many pieces. I'm so, so sorry! Been sick for the last week, and school just started back up. I already have a test tomorrow, but I stayed up to write this to say I'm still alive! Can I just say, it's already pretty awkward for me to write their kissing scene. I don't think I can write the smut anymore LOL. (Though I'm not backing out of it now that I'm so close to it).


End file.
